Warrior Cat Lemons!
by ArtemisForever2
Summary: The tales of mating stories! Rated M.
1. SunningPeltxFallingGaze

**Let's start this lemon with two OC's of mine. Requests wanted!**

**SunningPeltxFallingGaze**

SunningPelt silently walked through the forest, eyes and ears alert. She was in heat and needed to be relieved so she left a heat trail in front of her favorite she; FallingGaze.

SunningPelt moaned at her name, her pussy getting tighter and wetter every second. FallingGaze heard the moan and stalked into a bush full of brambles. _Ouch! I better go to SkyCloud when I'm done._ FallingGaze thought painfully resisting the urge to cry out.

FallingGaze looked at her pussy and felt drips of her juice come out. She moaned a little too loud. "Who's there?" SunningPelt asked claws unsheathed and hissing. "FallingGaze?" she asked pulling the tail of the beautiful she out. SunningPelt's eye's filled with lust. She jumped onto her, biting her scruff and pumping her tail into FallingGaze's pussy.

"So Tight!" SunningPelt yowled stopping her tail fucking and beginning the pussy fucking. She laid under FallingGaze hearing moans and gasps. She liked the sound pf a faint sreech when she started licking her pussy. She released her seed and SunningPelt licked it all up.

"TALK DIRTY TO ME!" SunningPelt screamed. "Oh SunningPelt! You tail makes my pussy and core go crazy! Fuck me! Make me yours!" FallingGaze yowled to Starclan.

They both released their seed after fucking for another hour. FallingGaze fell asleep in a pool of semen while SunningPelt ran away licking her delicious core.

**Like it? It's my first lemon. Reviews and requests wanted!**

**Form for a request.**

**Account Name:**

**Cat Name:**

**Lust love or rape?:**

**Clan:**


	2. SpottedleafxFireStar

**Hey hey hey! I'm back with number two! I've decided to make a regular one with REAL characters. ENJOY!**

**SpottedleafxFireStar**

** It was a night like no other with the full moon out, clans gathering and truces forming. On all of these nights SpottedLeaf padded around sadly her eyes twinkling with tears. She loved FireStar, but didn't get the chance to mate with him.**

**She shook her head. **_**No! He's in love with SandStorm! **_With that in mind she gathered with the cats of Starclan to decide if the cats got the safety of the bright full moon tonight or the dark and quiet nights.

"I think not!" shouted YellowFang, an old dark pelted, yellow toothed cat with a feisty attitude. "They are getting worse and even with the omens we have brought them they do not listen!" Many cats murmured in agreement.

"YellowFang!" shouted a she from down below. It was BrightSky, mother of LeopardStar. "They yell for their clans! Their protection from the wild animals!"

"So be it." YellowFang and others yelled as if to defend hiding the moon while many others yelled for raising the moon. The bickering led to arguing which resulted in a lightning strike at a tree crushing FireStar. "FIRESTAR!" SpottedLeaf screamed as he closed his eyes under the tree.

_Not again… _Firestar sighed sadly. He had just lost his eighth life. SpottedLeaf ran over waiting for him. "Follow me." She mewed lifting her tail revealing her core. Firestar smelled it, eyes filling with lust as he pounced on SpottedLeaf, biting her scruff. "I've always wanted you FireStar." She mewed in delight. "Me too." Firestar purred his eyes lustful. He licked her core, hearing the moans, her delight. _She's better than SandStorm! _Firestar thought pumping his tongue in and out, moans vibrating, tails touching. SpottedLeaf took her tail rubbed it against his member even bigger than ClawFace's.

He shuddered and said, "Talk dirty to me, you little slut!" His instincts came over and he started pounding into her. "OH FIRESTAR. I'M YOUR LITTLE SLUT. FUCK ME UNTIL I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR KITS. RELEASE YOUR SEED INTO ME. BREAK MY WALLS!" She yowled in ecstacy, blood dripping down her leg as well as cum. She cried in pain but finally started smiling. Pain turned into pleasure and blood turned into cum. They released their seeds both crying to the skies. "That was fun." SpottedLeaf mewed sexily.

**Aww. HOW CUTE. Need requests. PLEASE. PM ONLY.**


	3. MeadowDawnxTigerStrike

**Yay got my first request! Thanks Pendra. Here is your request!**

**MeadowDawnxTigerStrike**

It was a warm New-Leaf evening, trees blossoming and flowers blooming as well as mating season in HiddenClan. All the toms were looking at that one particular she, her beautiful calico pelt mixing with the sun and her blue eyes twinkling like a river.

She was an angel to mate with but, there was one tom she wanted to mate with more than anything. TigerStrike, the strong, buff, green eyed dark colored tabby tom that all the she's were droning on for especially MeadowDawn.

One day MeadowDawn went hunting TigerStrike stalking her every move. Her tail was up revealing her core. TigerStrike moaned. He creeped up until he was right at her core and licked it.

MeadowDawn shuddered. She saw TigerStrike and meowed sexily. "Oh you want more?" TigerStrike purred his tongue licking her walls giving him the taste of creamy sweetness. She meowed and squirted a little cream, TigerStrike licking it all up his eyes full of lust.

"MeadowDawn, you little slut. Talk dirty to me." TigerStrike commanded teasing her core with his member.

"OH! Master TigerStrike! Your huge member is killing me! Make me yours!" MeadowDawn stated before screeching when TigerStrike plunged into her his member breaking her walls. Blood dripped slowly and painfully. MeadowDawn cried but TigerStrike only went faster. All he hear was Faster! Faster! He reached his climax releasing his seed and MeadowDawn did too, but no. TigerStrike wasn't done yet.

He pulled his member out and shoved it into her mouth, eyes still clouded with lust as he pushed her head down choking her. MeadowDawn swirled her tongue, her core still bleeding from the ripped and shredded walls.

TigerStrike moaned as he released his seed again into MeadowDawn's mouth. She reluctantly swallowed it and her throat burned.

MeadowDawn passed out before she knew it, she was lying in a pile of blood and cum from the one tom she loved. Her walls ripped, her throat burning and her stomach growing. While TigerStrike walked away not a scent of mating on him.

**~Three moons later~**

"Push, MeadowDawn! Push!" BerryPool, the HiddenClan medicine cat shouted as the last kit came out. "Congratulations MeadowDawn! You have two toms and one she-kit but, the tabby tom is mute." She nodded. "TigerStrike!" MeadowDawn shouted, "Come see our kits!" "They're beautiful." He cooed. "We can name the half-tabby, half-calico brown she SquirrelKit." MeadowDawn nodded, 'And we can call the other brown calico tom, BarkKit and call the tabby brown kit WillowKit for his muteness." They agreed and licked each other.


	4. JayPawxCinderPaw

**For Jayfeather44! Your welcome!**

**JayPawxCinderPaw**

* * *

"JayPaw are you sure this is going to work?" CinderPaw asked her injured leg making her wince in pain.

"Positive. Now get in!" Jaypaw said jumping in. CinderPaw walked inside and walked around

* * *

a bit feeling as light as air.

**~After Swimming~**

"Thanks JayPaw!" CinderPaw purred. She jumped on JayPaw hearing a screech in reply. She purred. "I've always liked you JayPaw."

"But, what about LionPaw?" JayPaw asked scared.

"He's a mousebrain!" CinderPaw mewed, her tail tickling JayPaw's sheathed member. He moaned.

"Oh you like that?" CinderPaw asked. Jaypaw moaned. She began sucking his member getting out of its sheath.

Jaypaw's instinct took over and he flipped her so he was on top. He teased and then plunged his member in her flaps missing her G-spot on purpose. Finally he ripped her walls apart softly touching her sweet part getting a low moan.

He released his seed and panted shoving the grayish white member up her mouth moaning. "You're so good…" Jaypaw complimented as he saw blood dripping out of her hole.

He left CinderPaw lying there in a pool of her own semen and blood and went back to camp.

* * *

**Srry it was rushed. I am writing this at 1:40 in the morning! GIVE ME PROPS PPL.**


End file.
